


My Way

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Sometimes, the truth is hard to handle. Daichi doesn't know what he would do without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Things you said that I wish you hadn't" for an anon on tumblr!

Cooking has always been something Daichi enjoys doing.

He doesn’t make anything fancy, but it’s not about that. It’s something that he can do almost mindlessly; and after a long day of work, with stress piling up left and right, it’s a great way for him to decompress and start to feel human again.

He stands over the stove, stirring the pot of curry in front of him. It smells good, the spices already burning at his nose; it’s exactly the way that he knows Yuuji likes it, and if nothing else, he wants to give Yuuji that extra little bit of happiness today.

Keys jingle outside the door and the door swings open just as Daichi turns the pot down to simmer, putting a lid on top.

“Dai?” Yuuji’s voice rings in from the doorway, and the door slams shut. “Are you making curry?”

Daichi laughs, wiping his hands on a dishtowel before poking his head out into the hallway. “Yeah. That sound good?” 

Yuuji smiles, and Daichi can’t look away. He looks tired, bags under his eyes and skin a little flushed, but he looks happy. He pulls off his army-green jacket, hanging it up and kicking off his runners before coming over to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, and it smells amazing.” He sniffs for added effect, grinning. “Thanks, babe.”

Rolling his eyes, Daichi ruffles his hair before pulling him in close, wrapping his arms around Yuuji’s shoulders. His skin feels cool to the touch, a clear tell that it’s getting even colder outside than it was when Daichi came home. 

Daichi hugs Yuuji, and he feels smaller, more fragile than before, in his arms. Daichi squeezes harder, pressing his nose against the crook of Yuuji’s neck, warming him up with his body heat. He earns a little chuckle, Yuuji mumbling about how ticklish it is, but it doesn’t take long before Yuuji’s hands find their way around Daichi, hugging him tight.

Yuuji inhales deeply. “How long until dinner?”

Daichi doesn’t want to pull away, and can thankfully see the kitchen clock from where they are. “A half an hour, maybe?”

A hum, and, “Okay, can we go cuddle on the couch until then?” There’s something desperate in his voice, and Daichi’s stomach turns.

“Yeah, of course.” He pulls back and smiles, reaching up to brush some hair off Yuuji’s forehead. He feels hot.

Yuuji pulls away, grabbing at his hand and heading to the couch; he wastes no time in making himself comfortable, pulling Daichi down and manhandling him into the perfect cuddle position. He gets right into Daichi’s lap, chest to chest, burying his face into Daichi’s chest. Daichi wraps his arms around him, fingers running through his hair slowly, and without thought.

It’s quiet; neither feel the need to fill the silence, so they just enjoy it. Yuuji shifts occasionally, pressing soft kisses to Daichi’s neck when he gets the opportunity.

It’s nice, but at the same time, Daichi’s nervous. Yuuji isn’t usually so quiet, and with everything that’s been going on lately….

He shifts again, “Daichi…”

“Hm?” Daichi looks down, and Yuuji looks up; their gazes lock, and Daichi hears exactly what he’s been dreading.

“I got the test results back.” Yuuji looks calm, and leans up enough to sit and face Daichi. “They… it…” He pauses, unable to find the words, hands balling into fists in the front of Daichi’s shirt; the expression on his face twists and shifts, broken. Daichi keeps his arms around him, strong and supportive. “It’s cancerous, Dai.”

His words weigh down on Daichi, heavily. They coat his mind in this impossible fog that he can’t seem to clear; all he can see is Yuuji, clinging to him, eyes wet with tears.

Yuuji keeps talking, but Daichi can hardly hear it; it takes everything in him to just stay grounded, to stay present, to not panic like he wants to. His senses return to him slowly; he can see Yuuji, and then he can hear him, voice heavy and riddled with heavy sobs.

“Is it… operable?” Daichi’s voice sounds so scared, despite his best attempts to mask it.

Yuuji nods, wiping at his eyes, but the tears won’t stop. “They think so… yeah.” He swallows, trying to calm himself down, but it’s of no use. “Daichi, I-I can’t  _ die _ ,” He squeezes Daichi in close, trembling and shaking, clutching to him like a life line.

Daichi feels the same way, holding on to Yuuji just as tightly.

Close like this, he can hear Yuuji’s heartbeat, reminding him that  _ he’s still here. _

He’s not gone yet. Not without a damn good fight,

“Hey,  _ hey. _ Yuuji. This isn’t over. It’s going to be okay, alright?” Daichi presses soft kisses to the top of Yuuji’s head, coaxing him up to kiss his forehead, eyelids, and cheeks.

Yuuji trembles, but nods; he chokes back another sob, shaking his head. “How do you know?”

Daichi bites his lip.

He doesn’t know.

He just has to have hope.

Because what would he do without him?

“I love you,” he says instead, pressing a kiss to his lips. He tastes salty, and Daichi isn’t sure anymore whose tears they are. “I love you so much. We’re gonna do this together.”

Words are gone, now; Yuuji just nods, pressing himself into the kiss, desperate to feel Daichi; desperate to feel everything, as much as he can, for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.   
> I am just. I have a lot of feelings?  
> I also kind of want to continue this?  
> I think I broke myself


End file.
